Halloween, brujos y pasión
by Danymeriqui
Summary: Ella sale del Gran Comedor, el baile es aburrido. En su paseo, sólo por tratar de escapar de Ron se encuentra con alguien...¿peor?. [Respuesta el Reto Dramione del Foro 'Dramione Los polos Opuestos se atraen']


_Hola, hola!_

_Este One-Shot lo hice en respuesta al Reto Dramione que propusieron Luzbelita y Katurix . Que me partió la cabeza en un punto y al terminarlo me puse a bailar con mi beta xD._

_Va dedicado a Laura (mi beta -una de ellas -, que me ayudó -mucho, aunque ella diga que sólo poquito-), y a Sombrita, por que esta vez si me gustó como quedó :D_

_**Disclaimer:**Creo que ya se lo saben de memoria pero aqui va: Todo lo que reconozcas no es mio, es de una rubia inglesa y millonaria, que ahora anda por acá arriba en E.U. sacando del armario a personajes xD y listo, por que sino me emociono._

_Ya para que decirles más, a leer._

* * *

Salió al vestíbulo. Detrás de ella se escuchaba la música del Gran Salón, amortiguada por las grandes puertas; comenzó a caminar. Dumbledore debía de estar… bueno, no necesariamente cuerdo, para que se le haya metido esa idea en la cabeza; después del Baile de Navidad del cuarto curso ese era el primer baile que se hacía sin necesidad de que hubiera dos colegios de magia más. 

El anciano mago debía de haber tomado algo que normalmente no tomaba como para que hiciera semejante cosa, un baile para Halloween le parecía algo absurdo, por no decir totalmente innecesario. Llevaba rato fingiendo divertirse y cuando al fin estaba empezando a hacerlo, Ron tenía que hacerle un embrujo zancadilla a ese chico de Slytherin que, según el pelirrojo, parecía tramar algo contra ellos.

La castaña se detuvo tratando de limpiar el desastre que ahora era su vestido, no quería hacer magia, hacerlo supondría un trabajo fácil y rápido, pero no quería regresar tan pronto allí adentro. Siguió caminando por los pasillos, a pesar de que las antorchas estaban prendidas, los pasillos se veían en penumbra e incluso se escuchaban de vez en cuando ruidos, efecto del Halloween en Hogwarts. Por momentos sentía escalofríos, pero al mismo tiempo una tremenda relajación al estar sola.

Le pareció escuchar unas risitas al final del pasillo en el que se encontraba, rodando los ojos se dirigió ahí, seguramente alguna parejita se habían escapado del festejo. No se equivocó. Al llegar y abrir la puerta se encontró con un chico de Ravenclaw y una chica de Hufflepuff, según pudo identificar. La Hufflepuff estaba apresada por el joven en una posición comprometedora. Frunció el ceño ¿es qué siempre tenía que ser ella la que viera e interrumpiera ese tipo de cosas?

Carraspeó. Los chicos pararon de murmurar y voltearon la cabeza hacia Hermione.

–No pueden estar aquí. Si no les apetece estar en el baile, diríjanse a sus respectivas salas comunes – dijo con autoridad e incómoda. A regañadientes los chicos se separaron y acomodaron sus ropas entre miradas de bochorno hacia la prefecta –. Y cinco puntos menos para cada uno – añadió. Los 'delincuentes juveniles ' se fueron de la mano, con malhumor y la Gryffindor suspiró, cansada.

–Eres una aguafiestas, Granger –dijo una voz fría detrás de ella, haciendo que diera un respingo y cerrara los ojos maldiciendo su suerte. –Sólo querían tener sexo, divertirse… ya sabes, cosas de rutina –, dijo con altanería.

–Pues mi rutina no implica romper las reglas ni permitir que nadie lo haga, Malfoy –dijo ella volteando la cabeza justo para ver cómo Draco levantaba una ceja.

–Deberías cambiar de rutina, sangre sucia. ¿Qué hace una tonta como tú por aquí, en los pasillos…rompiendo las reglas?– Draco la rodeó, quedando al frente de ella separándolos una distancia de treinta centímetros. La miraba con burla y fingida sorpresa.

–Pues no sé porque te diré esto, Malfoy, pero por si no te habías dado cuenta estaba haciendo mi labor de Prefecta, ya sabes, cosas de rutina. –Imitándolo –. Vigilando…por si no sabes cuales son las labores. Eso responde a tus dudas. Y aunque no es de tu incumbencia, creo que volveré al baile –replicó la morena.

–Ah, ah, ah…–el Slytherin la sujetó del brazo, antes de que diera a andar –. Así no es como se trata a tus superiores –dijo con suavidad como si reprendiera a un niño de cinco años. Hermione miró su brazo y después al chico y entrecerró los ojos.

–Suéltame, Malfoy –dijo con nerviosismo, había sentido algo raro en la boca del estómago cuando el rubio la tocó, que ahora se extendía hacia su vientre, piernas y brazos. El chico sonrió.

–Ah… ¿Nerviosa?–dijo insinuante y acercó más su cuerpo al de la muchacha. Hermione pudo oler la fragancia que desprendía, menta. Olía a menta. Cerró los ojos inconscientemente, como siempre hacía para disfrutar del olor; y se maldijo. Y lo maldijo. Por haberla observado en el comedor, por hacer que entre clase y clase sintiera el peso de su mirada al estar en los pasillos, por hacer que sólo con eso sintiera cosquillas en el estómago y no pudiera esperar al siguiente toque.

Y de pronto, fué consiente de la cercanía del chico y de que sus senos rozaban el pecho de éste. Sus mejillas se le colorearon levemente de rosa y trató de apartarse pero Draco la tenía firmemente agarrada del brazo. Ahogó un gritito de sorpresa al sentir el brazo del Slytherin rodearle la cintura y se sujetó de la camisa de él para no perder el equilibrio.

–Por supuesto que no, Malfoy. Apártate –argumentó con un hilo de voz. Y él sonrió. Se inclinó y rozó con sus labios el lóbulo de ella, que se estremeció ante el contacto. Hermione sintió el cálido aliento de Malfoy lamerle la oreja y parte del cuello cuando él le susurró incitante:

–Pues yo creo que sí lo estás. –Haciendo caso omiso a la exigencia de la Gryffindor. La prefecta tragó saliva y trató de alejarse para verle a los ojos; pero él se lo impidió –. ¿Qué sucede¿La prefecta perfecta, el ratón de biblioteca, no puede con un chico? Yo sé que no. Nadie puede conmigo.

–Aaah, claro. Ya decía yo que el haberte acercado a una repugnante sangre sucia no era sólo por que te apetecía –rebatió la chica con las cejas levantadas y tratando de ignorar las sensaciones que el rubio le producía. – ¿Querías saber hasta dónde llegaban tus encantos –dijo remarcando la palabra –de Rey Slytherin? Pues déjame decirte que conmigo la llevas claro.

–Ya te lo he dicho –comenzó el chico con voz suave y tranquila, demasiado suave y demasiado tranquila. –Nadie puede conmigo.

Sin pensarlo ni darle tiempo de nada a la Gryffindor, cubrió los labios de ella con los suyos en un beso desenfrenado y brusco, que a Hermione le produjo dolor. En un primer momento él la besó con rudeza, rabia, crueldad, sentimientos encontrados, queriendo hacerla retractarse de todo; la inmovilidad y tensión que se habían apoderado de la Gryffindor desaparecieron lentamente y rodeó el cuello del rubio.

La timidez y dulzura con la que la castaña respondió, le hizo abandonarse al beso paulatinamente. Disfrutando así de cada movimiento que daban, de cada roce. Ella se aferró más a él al ser aprisionada por la cintura. Y con todo el esfuerzo que reunió se separó de ella, para tomar aire.

Malfoy sonrió de lado, aun respirando entrecortadamente y tuvo la sensación de que de un momento a otro la chica se apartaría.

Pero esa noche de Halloween, tal vez por ser noche de brujas y por la oscuridad del pasillo, o por no querer…ella no se alejó. Se quedó ahí, esperando a que quien se apartara fuera él, por que ella no lo haría.

Y él lo hizo, sólo un poco. Sólo lo necesario para verle la cara pacífica de ella, que si bien no parecía expresar nada, sus ojos transmitían determinación, irritación… y miedo. Y de nuevo sonrió.

* * *

_Gracias por molestarse en leerlo _

_Un besote!_

_danymeriqui_


End file.
